Consumers shopping for products are faced with many choices. Often, the consumer desires more information about a product than is provided by the product itself or its packaging or labels. For example, a consumer may wish to know the size of the product, its unit price, the ingredients of the product, instructions for use, safety information, assembly instructions, and instructions for use, to name just a few items of information about a product.
Currently, many products have bar codes that may be read by a bar code reader. The image of a bar code may be used to identify a product associated with the bar code and to retrieve information about the product. Not all consumers have a bar code reader or the software required to associate a bar code with product information. However, cell phones and other mobile devices that have image capturing capabilities are in the hands of many consumers. What is needed is a way to use the image capture capabilities of such devices to capture a product logo, identify the logo and retrieve product information based on the identification of the logo.